The wide-spread adoption of multimedia services, broadband internet, and cloud services, among others, has driven the demand of high transmission capacity of optical systems such as short-reach links, access, and metro networks. Typically, it requires optical transmission systems with high data rates (e.g., up to 1 Tb/s and beyond). One such solution includes the use of radio-over-fiber (RoF) architecture in which a fiber optic network is used to carry wireless signals to long distances, by directly sending the wireless signals through fiber via electro-optical conversion.